Summer Madness
by ask1kylebroflovski
Summary: Kyle and the rest of his friends including Token, Wendy and Craig, all go to the beach together, but one thing Kyle doesn't know is... what Kenny has in store for him, for a new restaurant opened at the beach... and has a delightful plan that will get a kick out of everyone... (This is a Kyman btw don't worry!)
1. The Beach!

Chapter 1- The Beach!

It's been over a week since I started working at this Cafe, but what can I say? I needed the money, and not only that, I was forced to work here over the summer... Cartman is sitting in his seat closest to the railing of the wooden padio on the beach, as always.

He smirks at me, as I slowly walk over to him with as liver tray in my hands...  
But lets rewind a bit, where it all began, and how I ended up in this mess...

-  
5/11/14 (12:03 PM)

I lay in my bed as the summer sun beams down on my face, I groan, turning away from the sun's harmful raise. I wipe me eyes trying to wake myself up, slowlying sitting up on my bed, I open my phone.

'Two messages huh?' I look at it for a few seconds before toching the message icon on my phone. One of them was from Stan.

_Hey dude, we're all going to this beach that has a new reseterant that opened today around 5:00 AM Today... you in?_

Before I answer the text, I open up the second message, it was oddly enough, from Eric Cartman.

_Hey Jew rat, me, Stan, and Ken are all going to this beach today, you wanna join? Or is the sun to bright for you?_

God damn it Cartman... why did he also ask me about this if all he wants to do is laugh in my god damn face? Whatever, I will just answer Stan...

_"Yeah dude, I'll be there, who else is going other than you, me, Cartman, and Ken?"_

I slowly get up from my bed, with my phone is my hand, placing it on my dresser as I open my closet searching for some clothes to wear. I nearly jump as my phone rings violently on my dresser, I sigh, and walk over picking up my phone, finding a text from Stan.

_Alright cool dude! oh... Butters Token, Tweek, and maybe Graig too... Clyde said he had something to do, I guess he has a job or something, who knows, me may be able to get a job at that new reseterant!_

I sigh thinking, knowing Ken, he must be one of those places that deals with girls, which I'm not even interested in...

_"Stan... knowing Ken... it's prouably one of those places that has women working there... but hey, if you think you can pull it off... I won't stop you..."_

I replied. Closing my phone, I head back to my closet looking for a shirt. I put on my clothes, I have on a whit T, blue shorts, normal everyday sandals, and sunglasses on my head.  
I don't really care HOW I look, but considering how hot it is out there, I might as well try a little bit...

My phone rings again, I look over to see I have three messages, each from one different person. One wa from Stan.

_Yeah... but hey, Ken just bough you something, he didn't tell me though, but i have a feeling it's not good, but yeah, I agree with you on that one, theres no way Ken won't go somewhere with women, but since it's a beach, he would've gone anway..._

The second one was from Ken.

_Hey Ky! I have something for you when we get to the swimming part! Don't worry... it's nothing you wont like... just a little... something something... heh heh..._

Ken and his perverted mind as finally came to a close... who knows what he's thinking of as of now... hell... I even feel dirty reading that message! The thrid was from Cartman... why? I didn't even answer him back... I wonder what the hell he wants now...

I click on his message, it scare me the most out of anything, it's so disturbing, I tend to ingnore it for now...

I started to reply to Stan.

_He he just told me as I was reading your message... he said he'll show me it when we get to the swimming part... so i'm guess we'll be doing more than just swimming?_

I go and ahead and start to reply to Ken as well...

_Ken... you have no idea how freaky the sounded... I even felt dirty just reading that..._

I close my phone and head out for the door, heading down stairs I hear my mother call me from the kitchen.

'Bubbhla?' She asks looking at me from the kitchen. What the hell does she want now?

'Yes mom?' I say heading down the steps and entering the kitchen, she turns around holding something small in her hand.

'Bubby, I know you wont... "try" anything, but in case it does happen... honey... ah... I-I need you to be safe...'

'What are you talking about mom?' I ask puzzled, cocking my head to the right slightly. He eyes widen, and hides it behind her back. Whatever it was... but I have a feeling what it was... but it's best not to think about it...

'Nothing Bubby... have fun at the beach...' She says walking over to the living room and sitting on the couch.

'How did you know I was going to the beach?' I ask walking towards her.

'Oh... they way your dressed Bubby...!' She's so lying...

'Did Cartman's mom call you?' I ask bluntly, sitting next to her. She sighs, and looks at me.

'Yes Bubby... she called... and asked if you where going, I told her I wasn't sure, and she said if you where... I should give you something... but now after that talk in the kitchen... I know you'll be fine...'

'Okay mom...' I say getting up from the couch. Approching the door, I grab the door knob, and exit the house, closing the door behind me.

I nearly jumped when I heard a car horn honk at me, I turn around to see who it was, it was Stan in his blue Hybrid car. He signals me to hop in. I jump in the car, and he drives off.

Kenny, is sitting at the far end behind Stan's seat smiling happily at Butters, who was sitting in the middle rubbing his nuckles together and laughing along with Kenny. Cartman was in the seat behind me, looking out the window, he had blue shaded sungalsses on his head, along with a hawiian shirt, and blue swim shorts, along with black sandal, some what simular to my clotheing.

Ken was wearing an orange shirt with blue jeans, and white sandals, as butters had a blue T and white shorts, followed along with brown sandals.

Stan was wearing a buttioned shirt the he didn't bother to buttion at all, he left it open showing his abs and his bare skin. The unbuttioned shit he was wearing was dark blue, he was also wearing black shorts that went with brown sandals, he also was wearing black sunglasses.

To be honest, i'm suprised that he didn't ask Wendy to come along... well... maybe he did without tell me... she must be in the other car with Token, Tweek, and Craig. I look back behind me, Cartman is still looking out the window, sighing lightly, as he let his eyes slowly close... don't get me wrong, he's an ass hole, yes, but... he looks kinda attarctive when he looks so distant from the world... He also looks younger when his eyes are closed, for once, he looks like a disant person...

'Take a picture it'll last longer...' He mumble, as he shows a small smirk. He opens one of his eyes looking at me. I change my mind, he's still a Nazi prick, pyhopathic ass hole.

After hours on driving, we finally made it, I'm sitting in the car seat half asleep, as Butters feel asleep on Kenny, which he seems not to mind, I guess he's use to it by now, I feel a hand touche my shoulder and lightly shake me, as a voice calls out to me in the distance.

'Hey, dude, wake up we're here... don't go sleeping away now... wake up!'

'Huh?' I say shakily. I always hated being woken up, but not this time, cause it was Stan who was waking me up, and he's my best friend, and he didn't wake me up harshly like my mother, and Ike do... if possible, Cartman would've woken me up just by farting in my face! But he's asleep... and I hate to say it... i'll have to wake him up too...

I reach over to the back, shaking Cartman roughly trying to wake him up.

'Hey fat ass! wake up we're here!' I say harshly, he still snores lightly. He's so fucking awake...

I get out of the car and open Cartman's door, causing him to fall face flat on the concert ground, of the parking lot. Cartman jolts up with anger in his eyes, and his fists balled up threating to hit me on sight.

'WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT JEW BOY?!'

'Beacuse fat ass... you where dead asleep... I tried waking you... but... to no avail you just snored away... I say... you must've been having a good dream...'

'I WASN'T ASLEEP ASS HOLE! I WAS PRETENDING TO BE ASLEEP!' He grabs the colar of my shirt. I smirk at him, thens started laughing.

'W-What?' He says pulling me closer with full force 'WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?!'

'C-Cause I never thought you would just haha... just admit it right then and there... haha...' He slowly puts me down on the ground as i continue to laughing to myself, wipeing away tears of laughter looking up at him. His head if facing away looking at the people who are walking in, as he rubs the back of his neck.

'We should go... c'mon Kosher boy...' He says shyly, walking towards the entarnce of the beach. I smile to myself and catch up with everyone else, as the car the was following behind us, pulls up, I look behind me, as the people come out of the car.

The first that came out was Carig and Tweek, Graig was wearing a normal everyday blue shirt and black shorts, anlong with his hat, and blacksandals. Tweek was wearing a miss-buttioned shirt, kinda like the one he always wore, but with short sleeves, and dark blue shorts, with brown sandals.

The next two people that came out where Token, and yet of course Wendy. Token was wearing a purple buttioned shirt with dark blue shorts and black sandals. Wendy was wearing a purple tank top, white shorts, and purple sandals, along with her every day hat.

Stan, stops, and waits for Wendy so they can walk together, hand and hand, sometimes I wish Wendy would just fuck off somewhere and leave the guys for once, but no, she's like a tag along, but oddly enough, Stan is the long lost puppy, and she's the onwer who took him in, I was told this once by Ken, he said something about... he said that "Someday, I will find someone who I want to be with my whole life, and when that day comes, I will the understand."

That was short I know, the next chapter may be better! who knows? I hope you enjoyed it, there'll be more later on, I promise, and those who are wanting more "Cartman's Stupid Bet" I'm not sure if i'll continue it, nor do i know if i'll scrap it, i'm just out of ideas for that one, so until and i know anything else for that fiction, i'll have this summer one :)

-Ask1KyleBroflovski  
6/4/2014


	2. A Creepy Ass Hotel

Chapter 2 -A Creepy Ass Hotel

'Hey Ky... you alright?' I turn to see a concerned face looking at me, it was Ken, he had his hand on my shoulder, looking a bit worried, Cartman was looking over his shoulder facing us, but looking away at the trees.

'Y-Yeah dude...' I brush off his hand from my shoulder, and walk pass him, I swear when I did, he smirked lightly, he must have something horrible planned... but then again, it is Ken...

I walked next to Cartman as we entered through the wooden enterance, he paided our fine and continued through the gates.

/|\/|\

'Alright Ken, Stan, Kike...' Damn it, why does he always have to say "Kike" everytime when he's refering to me? GAH! I hate him... 'What are we doing first Kenny?' He asks looking over Kenny's white piece of paper, what I assume to be a list of what he plans for us to do... maybe...

'Ah... Ken?' Cartman asks lifting an brow.

'Yes Cartman?' Kenny says turning his head looking at Cartman, who seems to be unamused by what Ken has...

'Ken... why do you have a porno poster of a blond girl, who looks like the female version of Butters...?'

'Huh...? oh... ah... no reason... just took it from my wall and-'

'God damn it Kenny... dude, if you want to fuck girls here, then you HAVE to get rid of that damn poster, no one wants to see it when they're entering your room, or having sex with you... that's only at home Ken...!' Cartman pinched the bridge of his nose, and he used his other hand to grab Ken's shoulder.

'Please tell me, you have the real 'List' you we're talking about...' Kenny looked at him, he then turned his gaze to the poster and rolled it up, he placed it in his pocket as he took out a piece of lined paper.

'Here it is Cartman...' He says giving it to Cartman, 'But... Cartman...' He whispered lightly, 'You may want to look it over before continueing... anything...' He added, then walked over to the rest of us.

'Uh huh... now lets see... Get our rooms at a hotel... okay, Token will do that...' He says looking at Token.

'Me? Why me?' Token asks defencively.

'Pfft... Cause you dumb ass! your rich! and you can get big nice fancy rooms! now go!' He shouts pointing at the near by hotel.

'Fine...' He says, walking across the street.

'Alright... unpack in rooms... well thats simple enough... Ken you can go do that right?'

'Yeah sure dude...' Kenny says calmly, but i can tell he's thinking of calling him a lazy fat ass who doesn't do wanything but order us around...

'Okay... leave rooms... and go swimming... wait... what is this scribbled shit on the paper here Ken?' He asks showing him the paper.

'Thats only for me to know, and YOU to find out you ass hole...' He says taking the paper. Cartman scowls.

'Fine whatever.' He says taking the paper out of Ken's hands continueing to read the paper. 'Ahem... alright... then go to that new place that we're standing next to...' Cartman looks beside him. Theres a big wooden structure, it must be that no reserant Kenny was talking about...

'Oh... i'm guessing this is that resterant you've been talking about huh Ken?' He asks appointedly to Ken. Ken nods with a smile on his face, it almost looks inhuman... a creepy bright white smile... you can almost see his teeth sharpening like a shark's... thats creepy...

'Alright... lets contact Token and see if he has the room yet...' He takes out his phobe from his right pocket in his Hawiian shirt, and brings out his phone, and starts calling, he puts in on speaker so everyone can hear.

'Whats up?' Token's voice is heard coming form the phone, Cartman sighs, and puts on an agervated experrssion.

'Did you get them?' He asks impatiently, tapping his foot on the sand.

'Get what?' He asks sounding genuilly unaware of what Cartman is asking. Cartman balls up his fist and starts shouting in the phone.

'THE DAMN FUCKING ROOMS YOU DAMN BLACK ASS HOL! DID YOU GET THEM!' His face turns red, it almost looks like it's going to burst, but it wasn't just out of anger, it was out of every emotion Token was pushing onto him.

'O-Oh, yeah I got them... don't worry Cartman...' He says concered... at least... thats what it sounds like to me...

'Well? how are they? N-No don't tell me, just send me a damn pic alright? and if it's horrible, i'll beat your damn fucking black ass!' Cartman yells and hangs up the phone. He pinches the bridge of his nose.

'God damn it... he had them a while ago... what the FUCK took him so long to even contact me about it...'

'C-Calm down Cartman... you didn't tell him... so i'm sure-' Cartman cuts me as, he grabs the colar of my shirt, lifting me up from the ground, pulling me close to his face, so close, I can feel his breath dance across my skin, sending chills up and down my spine.

'YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP JEW! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO GO SAYING SHIT YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!' He lift his fist behind his head, as to about to puch me, my hands are holding on to his other fist the clenches onto my shirt. As he was about to hit me, his phone rings, he looks at it, then looks at me, he gently puts me down on the ground and picks up his phone.

'Ah, theres that picture i've been looking for... what did he get us this time?' He says opening his phone rubbing the back of his neck, his agravated look on his face turns default as he see's the picture. I gulp, as to what he has to say.

It stays silent for a while, when he finally spoke, I nearly jumped out of my skin.

'Well... not as bad as last time, but pretty good...' He smiles and looks at me, he walks torwards me showing me the picture. The room at two king sized beds, it was connected to another room behind a hidden door in the closet, the room was white and goldish, the curtains we're a crmison red, and the carpet was blue, the covers on the bed were blue and purple on the two beds, ecah one was different.

I look up form the pciture, and I see Cartman's smileing face, he looks pretty proud of himself knowing he was about to beat the shit out of me a few seconds ago... his smile is like a cat, kinda cute, and kinda irratateing, but thats Cartman for you...

Cartman's phone rings again, it's from Token, he sent another picture i'm guessing... if it is... it must be the other room... Cartman flips on his phone, and it looks like I was right... it was the other room.

The room had the same thing, but much bigger, it had posters of girls on it, there we're also some sleeping bags on the floor, so i'm guessing thats where Kenny and some of the guys plan on sleeping at, wheil Wendy and Stan take the other room... the one we fisrt saw...

'God damn it... Kenny...' He says looking over torwards Ken, 'Looks like you get to keep that poster you have there...' He says as he sends Kenny the picture of the second room. Kenny looks at it and jumps for joy. 'Now don't forget Ken... your taking our stuff up there... like a bell boy...' Kenny growled at Cartman's shit eating face experssion he had when he told Ken he was going to be like a bell boy.

'Don't give me that look Ken!' Cartman commanded, 'If you do that, you won't get you hundred...' Cartman says taking out a hundred doallar bill, Kenny perks his head up, grabbing all of our stuff from everyone's car, he carries it to the hotel.

/|\/|\

'Hurry up Ken!' Cartman shouted as we entered the automatic opening doors of the hotel building, Cartman walked up to the counter. A lady with short brown hair, he bangs swished to one side, she looked kinda cute, she had blue dye in her tips, but the looks of it, she had to re-dye it cause the color kept fading, she wore blue eye shadow, and lip gloss, her eyes must've been hazzle cause they kept changing color everytime when she looked at a different color.

'May I help you?' She asks shyly, looking at Cartman. When her eyes meet his, she instanly blushes and looks away.

'Yeah... a black kid named Token came by here and got a room for all of us... where is it?' He ask roughly. She lowers her head again, her words became soft, and she was stuttering quite a bit.

'A-Ah... yes.. T-Token Black... h-he... came here... y-yes... do...do you need someth-something...' Her eyes seem to drift from the counter in front of her to me, when she saw me, her eyes widen and jumped up form her postion and rushed towards me.

'May I help you too sir?' She aks excitedly, her eyes seem to gleam with happiness like as if her favorite band was right in front of her kissing her hand or something dumb like that.

'Ah.. well... i'm with him...' I point torwards Cartman, he looks pissed again... is it cause of her? possibly...

'O-Oh... ah... um... haha... what did you need again?' She asks akwardly, rubbing the back of her neck. Cartman sighs.

'Token was here, and got all of us a room, where is it?' He repeats, he sounds very irrated, which makes sense... he hates repeating himself...

'Token? AH! yes... he came here... he bought a room with a hidden room inside that contained... ah... "posters" of females... yes...' Cartman sighs again.

'So, what room is it?' He says walking torwards her, she seems unconfortable... she then whispers to me...

'I... I can never look at a tall person in the eyes..' My eyes widen, I just realized she's my height, and not only that my weight to be exact... she was like the female version of me... but not...

'Cartman... could you step back a bit... she doesn't feel confortable...' Cartman's eyes widen. He garbs the girl's shirt colar, and lifts her up in the air to face him.

'Oh good... now Ican talk to you...' The girl's voice goes back to normal, maybe she just need to be around their height in order to feel confortable again...

'Yes, Token came by here... and also left a secondary key for you guys...' She gives Cartman a key. He lets go of her and she heads back to her desk.

'C'mon Kahl, we have to go to floor seven, and enter room 226' He says without looking at me, and entering the elevator.

It's silent for a while, then Cartman starts talking again.

'Do you know her?' He asks absentmindedly.

'Huh?' I though I heard him wrong, maybe not. He sighs, looking at me with his empty eyes... like as if he's not even there at all...

'I said...' He slowly walks torwards me, and pushes me into the wall of the elevator, pinning my arms on the bars holding me there. ' . ...' He emphases each word, sending a chill down my spine, I try to move, but, like I said, i'm pinned...

'No... I don't know her...' I say, scowling at him, he smirks lightly, pushing his body towards me.

'Good... Cause you belong to me...' He says, leaning in closer. What... what did he say? "You belong to me" His words echo through my mind... my body relaxes it self, as Cartman leans in closer, he's so close... I can't hear his heart pouding, it's fast...

The door opens, it catches us off gaurd, once I come to from my trance, I push Cartman off making him go to the other side. We stopped at the 5th floor, an elderly woman walks into the elevator and smiles at me.

'Hello deary...' She says sweetly.

'Uh... hi...'

'Where you going to young man?' She asks, getting closer and closer to me... this... is kinda weird...

'Ah... we're going to the seventh floor...' Her eyes widen

'The seventh... floor?' She says looking at me worriedly...

'Ah... yeah... our friend Token got us a room up there and-'

'You better be careful up there boy... the seventh floor... is a devilsih floor... if you hear anything at all up there... don't go investigate... don't go out in the halls in the middle of the night alone... always have someone with you... i've been here for years young man... and I had a friend who stayed up there on that there floor... she went missing... no one knows where she went... she looks like the lady down stairs... the one you boys talked to... that one... she's her twin... poor dear...'

The door opens at the 6th floor, The lady walks out. 'Remember what I said boys... make sure you tell your friends as well...' The door closes, as the elevator starts moving Cartman scolfs.

'Crazy old hag... who does she think she is... heh... trying to scare us like that...' He says floding his arms aross his chest.

'Dude... what if it's true... she been here for years... and-' Cartman stops me as he grabs the colar of my shirt.

'Don't you start now Kahl...who knows what crazy stories these people have... there's nothing on this floor alright?!' He throws me down, as the door opens. 'C'mon, we have to get to room 226...' He grabs my wrist and pulls me out.

We walk through numerous of halls, i'll say there where about eight...

'220... 222...224...22...6! I found it! C'mon Kahl...' He says as he puts the key in the clock, as he turns the key, I grab his arm, pushing myself on the door.

'Cartman... once we enter here... theres no going back... are yous sure?' Cartman looks at me puzzled... he sighs.

'Are you still hung up on what that old lady said? c'mon Kahl.. you know better to believe in rumors...'

'But what if those rumors are true?' I ask holding onto his fore arm...

'Then... we're fucked... and we should've listend...' My head shots up when I see his smile is erased from his face, and is turned to default, and his eyes are looking down the hall... is he... serious? 'Kahl... lets just go in...' He says as he pushes me out of the way, and turns the key, opening the door.

'W-Wait up guys!' I voice is heard from down the hall, I look over a see Ken.

'Shit we forgot about Ken!' I say looking at him.

'Kinney! how the hell did you get up here?' Cartman asks pushing the door open.

'I took the second elevator... I met a crazy old man who said that this place was cursed or something... and him and his wife we're friends with the twin sister of the girl at the desk... I say... old people are starnge...'

'Old...' I start

'Man?' Cartman finishes for me, we look at each other, then look back at Ken, we all enter the door.

'Yeah... it was strange...' Kenny says putting all of our stuff on the beds.

'Ken... we met an old lady... but you met an old man?' Cartman says still puzzled.

'Yeah? I guess so... this is getting creepy you guys...' Kenny says looking at us both, Cartman was about to say something, but he got interputed by the slam of the hidden door, swinging open from the closet.

'There you guys are!' Token shouts happily, 'We've been waiting for you!' He adds.. Cartman growls at him.

'Dude what the FUCK are you doing?!' Cartman barks.

'We're getting settled, Kenny, your with me, Craig, Tweek, and Butters...' He says with a smile, then looks towards us.

'Kyle, your with Cartman, Stan, and Wendy... don't go and having a foursome...' He says smirking a bit. Cartman glares at him, then flips him off.

'Fuck you Token, who would want to fuck a hippy? Other than ANOTHER hippy...' Token looks at him puzzled...

'I don't know... Kyle? are you the same?'

'The same what?'

'You know...' He says looking around the room. I blush, the grit my teeth.

'NO WAY DUDE! W-WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT!' I shout

'I don't know... you never dated a girl, so I just thought maybe...' He was cut off by Cartman's growl

'AY! Kahl is not a fucking homo!' He growls, as he balls his fists.

'How do you know that?' Token asks calmly, watching Cartman's face turn red from anger.

'I JUST DO! YOU BLACK ASS HOLE!'

'Alright alright, see you guys later at the pool... okay? Stan, Craig, and Tweek are already there waiting for us...' He says, closeing the door.

'Well... it looks like we have to get ready too...' Cartman says as he takes off his Hawiian shirt, and removes his his shorts, revealing every bit of his body, and skin, he's more than muscle than fat last time I checked. His skin was some what pale, but lightly darker than mine. But how am i not disturbed by this? why am I not looking away? I can't help it by my eyes seem to be drawn to every part of him... but... he doesn't have his shorts on... that means he only has his boxers... Shit shit shit! stop thinking like that Kyle! AGH!

'Take a picture jew... it'll last longer... I thought I already told you that...' He says as he looks through his bag in search for his trunks.

'What ever Cartman... if I did have a camera I would... but sense I don't you can forget it' I smile to myself as I go through my bag, grabbing my Yellow trunks. I turn around to find Cartman looking down at me.

'What did you say?' He asks glareing at me. I sigh.

'I said... "If I had a camera, I would, but sense I don't you can forget it..." He smiles at me, then pushes me onto the empty bed, pinning me down.

'Cartman! What are you doin?!' I ask, trying to shake him off, He then sits on top of me, cocking head, still has that shit eating grin on his face.

'Nothing Kahl... it's just the fact that you made a huge-' Cartman was cut off by Kenny, who was already ready.

'C'mon guys, stop being gay for a second and lets go... Cartman...' He nods at Cartman, Cartman gives him a puzzled experssion, the gets off of me.

'Fine what ever poor boy, can at least throw me my trunks?


End file.
